El raro mundo en el que ahora vivo
by tifanny.vazquez.3
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfiction, no sean malos. Fionna despierta en un lugar donde solo hay escombros por una bomba nuclear que proboco la guerra.Al parecer esa bomba hiso cambios en las pocas criaturas que sobrevivieron. Entren para saber mas.
1. Chapter 1

-_Owww… Me duele la cabeza… Espera… DONDE ESTOY?!_

**La chica de cabellos rubios voltea a todos lados sin saber donde esta. Lo unico que puede ver son escombros…**

**-**_Que fue lo que paso?- _**Dice la chica confundida. **_–CAKE!-_**Dice la chica buscando por todos lados.**

**-**_Pss Pss CAKE! CAKE! DONDE ESTAS?!_**- **_**De repente escucha un ruido entre los escombros**_

_-Cake?- _**Dice la chica, ve una patita de gato tratando de salir de los escombros-**_CAKE! Ya voy tranquila!-_

**La chica quita los escombros que están arriba del pobre gato –**_Cake estas bien-_**Di ce la chica cargando al gato en sus brasos-**_Si, estoy bien-_**Dice el gato.**

**-**_Que bien… Espera, a-acabas de hablar?-_**Dice la chica confundida-**_Si, espera, si? raroooooo_** – Dice la gata igual de confundida que la chica.**

_-Cake, recuerdas lo que paso?- __**Pregunta la chica-**__Solo un poco… Bueno todos estábamos en la sala_

Estabamos escuchando la radio, luego al parecer un soldado dijo en la radio que los enemigos planeaban lanzar una bomba nuclear en nuestro país, pero no sabia cuando. Todos nos alarmamos, luego oímos un ruido muy estruendoso, todos salimos a ver que fue lo que provoco el ruido._Lo ultimo que pude ver fue que un viento muy fuerte nos arrastro hacia atrás._

_-Cake, crees que ese ruido pudo ser la bomba nuclear?-_**Le pregunta la chica a su gata-**_Tal vez,"Fionna".-_**Le dijo la gata ala chica que cuyo nombre era Fionna.**

**-**_Cake, hay algo diferente en ti que alla provocado la bomba?-_**Le dice Fionna**

**-**_Bueno, creo que si, me puedo estirar mucho, puedo desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar y… Mi boca esta estirada de los lados.-_** Dice Cake.**

**-**_Cake, crees que mamá y papá estén… Muertos?-_**Dice la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos. Cake mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo en forma de afirmación.**

**Fionna empieza a sollozar y se cae de rodillas empezando a llorar cubriéndose los ojos.**

**Cake la abraza, para consolarla.**

Bien aquí acaba el primer capitulo si lo se muy corto pero el proximo sera mas largo lo subire mañana. Bueno me despido BYE ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Fionna seguia llorando, cuando oyenron un ruido, las dos voltearon y Cake se esponjo, Fionna no sabia el porque asi que se asusto, Cake corrio y se trepo a un arbol.**

**Luego se oye un ladrido, era… Un perro! Entonces entendio porque Cake se habia asustado.**

_-Hola amiguito, De donde vienes?- Le pregunta, pero el perro le gruñe y Fionna se asusta._

_-Jake! Jake! Donde estas?!-_**Se oye una voz**

**Entonces el perro va a una direccion y se oye que alguien cae.**

**-**_Jajaja Jake Basta!- _**Se oyen risas**

**Fionna curiosa va hacia donde se oye la voz es… UN CHICO! **

**El chico al sentir una presencia y se para y mira que es una chica.**

**El chico se ruboriza ante tal belleza . Entonces el chico con seguridad le pregunta:**

_-Quien eres?-_

_-Fionna-_**Dice-**_y tu?_

_-Finn-_**Dice**

**-**_Y quien es tu amiguito?- _**Dice refiriendoce al perro **

_-El, es Jake y puede hablar…Raro no?-_**Le dice **

_-Mi gata tambien puede hablar… Ay! Cake! Se puede caer del arbol!-_**Dice la chica se habia olvidado de su gata. Finn y Jake la acompañan.**

_-Cake, ya puedes bajar, tranquila-_** Le dice con una sonrisa.**

_-Estas loca?! Casi me mata!- _**Le grita Cake**

_-Ya tranquila, no te hare nada- _**Dice Jake**

_-Bien, pero me tocas un solo pelo y te saco un ojo!-_**Le dice bajando del arbol**

_-Vez? No te hace nada- _**Le dice Fionna**

_-Bien, que no me toque-_**Dice Cake**

_-Ya tranquila, no toco propiedad privada- _**Dice Jake y todos se echaron a reir.**

_-Ya enserio, Finn, no tienes algun familiar que nos pueda dar refugio?-_**Fionna le pregunta a Finn**

**-**_No-_**Dice Finn en un tono triste-**_ Todos murieron.-_

_-Lo lameto Finn, yo no quise-_**Dice fionna siendo interrumpida por Finn**

_-No te preocupes, estoy bien-_**Le dice con una dulce sonrisa, lo cual hiso que Fionna se sorrojara y volteara a otro lado para que no se den cuenta.**

_-Bueno, hay que buscar si hay sobrevivientes-_**Dice Cake**

_-Entendido, andando- _**Dice Finn con un espirito aventurero.**

_**Y asi comienza su aventura.**_


End file.
